Equipment safety is important for plants to operate. The equipment failures during production could be very costly. The manufacturer safety parameters settings are primarily for the new equipment and may not be suitable for the equipment when the equipment begin to age. However, the traditional methods are primarily focusing on the failure prediction. The traditional methods do not support parameter adjustments to help reducing the equipment failure when the equipment is under various risky conditions. As such, there are technical problems to be resolved in order to select controllable parameters for equipment operation safety for adjusting the parameter settings in order to safely operate the plant equipment.